Diamond Search
by ReprisedLightning
Summary: AU Altair narrates and judgement blurs and he drags everyone else into it. REVIEWS WELCOMED! and needed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rain tumbled down slowly dousing my body and open hand. The soft transparent drops slipped through my fingers; crying back into the damp ground. Gazing up towards the grey sky I honestly wondered if there was something I was missing.

Though I couldn't identify it, something beckoned me. I was not sure what it could've been, but I felt as though I needed it. I couldn't have lived without it. There was a feeling as if someone had taken a knife and carved out my soul. I longed to be whole again.

Thus I started to walk. Rain would fall, brush against my fair skin, and trickle down my face. No one could see my empty golden eyes hiding behind my dark brown hair. The drops rolled off my chin and many whom I passed by in the villages would whisper, "Is he crying? The poor boy. He should move on."

And I did move on. From village to village I would travel in the washed away roads. One girl, about seventeen years, my age, started to follow me. Her long wavy brunette hair, that shown under her brown hooded jacket, shielded her eyes but her voice carried through the unfavorable weather, "Did you find it?" soft and delicate, her voice soothed my raging thoughts.

"No." my own voice was empty and cold like the rain that had stopped pouring. I wished that I knew what I was even looking for. It was strange when she would speak. Always she asked me if I had found "it".

This "it" was driving me mad. Whatever this tangible thing was had been evading me. I start traveling and now this girl is following me? She must be looking for something too. "Hey, ummm-"

"Maria" she nearly whispered. She looked up and I could see her sapphire eyes piercing right through my emptiness. Maria wore a tan shirt that had a deep red Templar cross on the right side of her chest, along with dark brown fitted jeans, gloves, and boots.

I took note of the crest she bore, the Templars are hated by the Assassins. If she were to be working for them, then I would have to kill her where she stands. The blade that brushed against my left arm wanted desperately to draw blood but the creed stated, "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." It was the second rule, and as an assassin, I must abide by the Creed.

"Altaïr." returning my name though I doubt she cared. "Why are you following me? There's so much more to do out here in the Roman countryside." My scowl was prominent even Maria could see it from under my hooded face. The black jeans I wore were soaked along with my white hoodie and crimson shirt. I was really in no mood to be corrected.

"I know you seek something to soothe your pain." Maria's face was unchanging as well as her song like voice. "You've been wandering through each village to see if 'it' was there. Truth be told, you've passed what you seek."

"What sorcery is this! How do you know this Maria?" I was furious that she could figure me out so easily. Was I really that transparent? My body was shaking with uncertainty as well as the cold breeze that wrapped around us. My fists were clenched and I ground my teeth waiting for a response.

"No sorcery," her eyes were caring as they glowed in the dim light. "I simply followed you in the rain. You seemed to be deep in thought. As much as you tried to hide it, your face expressed a lonely pain. I can help you."

"What?" I started. "How could you possibly help me!" I wasn't about to let some stalking girl guide me. Why would I even need her help? "You just met me and I'm sure you don't know me. If you'll be so kind as to leave me alone, I would really be grateful." my words were like venom from a snake, poised to strike again.

I had clearly offended her. This was no surprise to me, but I honestly did not give a damn. Carefully and slowly she spoke, "I am sorry you feel that way; but I never said that you had a choice. I am going to help you, but I can see you're in no mood for company right now. I'll be on my way then." Maria slipped her hands into her jacket and leisurely turned to walk away. "Altaïr," she called over her shoulder. "I hope to find you in better spirits when we next meet." With that she left and disappeared into the mist that had rolled in.

I was standing there, baffled and wished that she had never started to follow me. Shrugging it off, I decided to visit my flamboyant brother in Rome. Since he was quite popular with the ladies, he must know how to get rid of type that insist on returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun finally pushed its way past the clouds and cleared the mist. Rome was not a long walk from where I was. This gave me enough time to think how I should explain Maria to him. Perhaps if I was to be so lucky, he would sleep with her and leave before dawn the next day.

Amusing as it was I had already arrived at the gates of Rome. Now where would I be if I were-! Courtesans! A group of girls, maybe two or four years older than me, teased the passers-by with their bodies wrapped in skin tight leather skirts, and low-cut shirts.

I would have to ask them if they had seen my brother. After all, he knows some of these whores by name. Cautiously I approached one with bright ruby lips and bright blonde curls, "Excuse me, madam" I had no need to degrade them lower with such perverse language.

She laughed in my face and I could smell how many packs of cigarettes she had gone through, "Oh well aren't you so cute? Tell me, does your mother know you're talking to strangers? Hmmm?" Her voice was hoarse and overworked from her career and she mocked me while trying to light another cigarette. "But in all honesty kid if you're eighteen, it's not rape. I charge my clients a hundred and fifty; but since you are so damn precious, I'll make it fifty for an hour." She blew her dirty smoke in my face, making me cough.

"Don't even try." my mood had worsened but I still kept my composure. "I need to know where my brother, Ezio is. I know he is familiar with a few of you." I pulled out my wallet and slipped her twenty.

"EZIO!" she cried while taking the money and stuffing it down her bra. "But of course I know him. He's a popular client of mine." The woman's face lit up; she pointed her cigarette to my right. "Go two blocks that way and make a right after you pass over the bridge. You should hurry before we find him." She returned to her teasing and I left before anyone else could successfully horrify me.

I followed the whore's directions and it lead me to a large brown door. I knocked and waited for an answer while desperately trying to erase the courtesan's raspy voice from my mind. The brass knob turned and my tan brother appeared, though a bit distracted.

"Leonardo this is the- Altaïr?" Ezio was shocked to find me standing before him instead of his close friend Leonardo. "My god! It's good to see you. Come in please." He motioned in so I followed suit.

"Ezio I come to you for advice." this was awkward for me because I usually consult my friend or my mind.

"Bene, what is it brother?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Finally!" Ezio threw his hands in the air. "This is where I can help you brother. So is she pretty? Wait- no she has to be! I don't think the ugly ones are very good. But that's another story, well tell me what is her name? Or better yet do I already know her? If I do then I can tell you everything you need to know. Right down to the finest deta-"

"Ezio. Shut up and let me speak." His overly happy state irritated the hell out of me. "Her name is Maria, and she won't stop following me. She acts as though she's known me forever."

My brother's arms flopped to his sides. "So you have an admirer, I don't see the problem there. Unless she's ugly..." I rolled my eyes as he went to a mirror to fix his brown ponytail. "Well all I can say is she probably likes you. Try giving her a chance when you meet again. If she's not an enemy, see what she's like. And if she is, screw her then run as fast as you can."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So you're saying that I should love her body," Ezio turned from the mirror and smirked. "and if she's an enemy, kill her. If she's not, I go back for seconds?" There was a brief silence before we both burst out laughing.

"That's the plan. But if you'll excuse me I made previous engagements." He left the room and a few moments had passed before his return. Ezio had changed into a fitted, white, long sleeved shirt with an emerald vest over it. He left on his dark blue jeans from before. "I'm going to visit Leonardo. He says he needs a new subject to paint."

"Sure you are Ezio." sarcasm dripped off of every word. "Do you even know how I found you?" I folded my arms. "One of your girls directed me to your house. Does she do house calls? Or do you go to the Rosa in Fiore?"

"Altaïr, I speak the truth." He was a bit shocked as he tried to explain himself. "I swear I'm going to see Leonardo. He is expecting me; you can join me if you like. He mentioned something about a girl visiting him or something. Who knows, it might have been your admirer."

I shrugged and nodded. "Why not?" Ezio opened the door and we proceeded onward to meet Leonardo. Fate would be so cruel to me with this damn girl.

The streets were filled with many people rushing about their daily routines. Most of the women carried clay pots on their heads and were severely annoyed when the men carrying wooden boxes bumped into them. We expertly weaved our way through the masses and Ezio picked a few pockets along the way. Finally, we stood before another plain wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezio knocked twice and let himself in. We were greeted by a spirited blonde teen who proceeded to attack my brother with a constricting hug. "Ezio!" he cried, dropping his pallet and hat. "Welcome back!"

My brother who was nearly knocked over, "Leo!" he accepted and hugged Leo back. It was very awkward for me as they chattered. They seemed to radiate flowers and love. Simply, it was sickening. "Leonardo, this is my older brother, Altaïr." He broke away and motioned towards me.

Uncomfortable as I was, I slowly walked to him only to be attacked by Leonardo's arms. My whole body stiffened until he released me. "Bene! Are you here to be painted as well?" He picked up his crimson beret that had fallen and took the pallet to the sink. "You'll have to forgive me but I need to get fresh supplies."

"It's alright, I'm not here for a painting. Ezio invited me here but I should be going." I motioned to my brother and whispered to him, "You never told me Leonardo was..." I trailed off searching for the right word. "...gay."

"Wait, I don't get it." Clearly he was confused. "Yes, he is a happy person."

"No Ezio, he likes men."

"So do I. know many good men."

"Do the whores steal more than your money? You aren't gay, Ezio!" My voice was a harsh whisper, luckily Leonardo had started cleaning the mess and was preoccupied. "You are the farthest thing from gay. Leo is as straight as a rainbow."

"But brother, rainbows curve. They aren't st-" Realization had finally set in. "Oh..." Desperate to change the subject, Ezio glanced at Leonardo calling out, "Hey Leo, didn't you say there was a woman who visited you earlier this week?"

Leonardo spun around, "Yes! She was looking for you," he turned to me. "Altaïr, do you know a woman named Maria? She said that she needed to speak with you immediately. Of all people in Rome, I wonder why she didn't look for Ezio. Instead she chose me."

" How is this possible?" I hated how well she could stalk me. "I didn't meet her until this morning! We were just introduced. That girl! She's a Templar! Shit!" both of my hands smacked my face as my head whipped back. "I let my hormones get the better of me! Even my blade is smarter than me! I need to find her. Did she say where she was headed?"

"Acre" Ezio stated. "That is their city. It's an underworld for the Assassins. I will go with you brother; you can't just run in and kill her. They would expect that." He folded his arms and concentrated on the problem.

"No, Ezio." I was not about to endanger my brother. "The Templars are plotting something. If I confront Maria alone, then she may reveal what they're planning. I will have to rendezvous with you in Masyaf." The same emptiness that I felt when Maria and I first met grew. It threatened to take my mind and snap it in half like a twig. The last thing I needed was to lose myself in blind emotion...again.

"You always think that you have a choice." he smirked. "I'm going with you. It won't be that bad. Wait, we need a way to get there."

"Ah!" Leonardo cut in. "What if you flew there? We can buy tickets and have you board a plane in a few hours! I can provide tickets; but you'll need to leave your weapons here. I'll be able to ship them to you but that will take a day. Where are you staying?"

"We'll be in Jerusalem for three days then at Masyaf for two. Then we infiltrate Acre for a day." My plan was a very simple three, two, one type of procedure. As long as you had a plan, then it should be carried out smoothly by the assassin.

"Va bene brother. We will leave at once." He unbuckled the vambraces on his arms and I undid the one. Ezio preferred the special blades I designed for him but just the one on my left arm satisfied me. "Gratzie Leonardo."

Leonardo looked up and smiled, "Of course. Oh! Your next available flight is in 2 hours. You don't need any luggage. I promise you that customs will go much faster without it. Also," he warned. "I would only bring money with you and shoes that go on and off quickly."

Having traveled before, this was completely true. "Thank you, do you have the tickets?" I placed my hidden blade on the table alongside Ezio's.

"I can buy you them online now, then you can show up at the airport and pick them up there." Leo walked over to his computer and waited for it to confirm the flight. "You must hurry to the airport!" He nearly threw us out the door and into some passer by.

"The streets are too crowded Altaïr. We should use the rooftops instead." There was a great deal of people here for carnivale.

I rushed past several people and scaled my way up the building. Ezio followed and we both heard the people wondering, "What's wrong with them? Must be a drunken wager or something. They're going to hurt themselves, and when they do, I'm not helping."

I reached the top of the roof and proceeded in the direction of the airport. Running along the roofs was liberating. No one dared to stop us as we dashed across the bricks. How could they? We were too fast even for the quickest guards. The air rushed past me and pulled off my hood. The wind rushed through our hair and finally we arrived at our destination. Surprisingly we were not out of breath. "Let's go Ezio. We need to make our flight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After what had seemed like an eternity in customs, we had barely made our flight. Leonardo bought us two coach tickets. I sat by the window with Ezio on my left. The flight was only an hour and a half. There was little turbulence but there was a man next to us, his girlfriend rubbed his back as he was quite nauseous.

She glanced up at us and gave a weak smile. Turning her attention back to the air sick boy. "He gets like this every time we travel. It's gonna be alright Desmond." she attempted to soothe him. She brushed back her blonde hair behind her ear, looking up. "I'm Lucy and well," she looked back down. "this is Desmond."

Desmond didn't look up but he knew we noticed him. "Where are you headed to?" Ezio tried to start a conversation. "My brother, Altaïr, and I are going to visit a friend in Jerusalem."

"Oh!" Lucy's lips curled into a smile. "We're there to meet up with some people too. Would you care to join us?" Her cerulean eyes glowed as she ran her fingers through Desmond's short, black hair. There was something unusually motherly about her even though she was about our age. But sadness mixed itself into her otherwise caring eyes.

"Lucy," I had turned my attention away from the window. "Is it alright if we bring our friend along?" I was sure Malik needed new people to be around. It gets very bored drawing maps all day in an undercover assassin bureau.

Lucy nodded and the pilot's voice aired. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Jerusalem. We hope you had an enjoyable flight and thank you for flying with us."

The plane descended into the airport and Ezio could feel his ears pop. "Cazzo!" he complained under his breath. "I hate flying sometimes. Altaïr do you even know where Malik is?" Bureaus were designed to hide in plain sight so I was sure that he wouldn't know of any other bureaus other than his brotherhood in Italy.

"He runs the only hand made map store in the city." common knowledge for me but Ezio, not so much. "He works with his novice brother Kadar. They'll be easy to find."

"Lucy peered over to me, "A map store? That's amazing that they draw the entire city out by hand." The plane's wheels touched solid ground again. All the idiots on the plane started clapping as if to say 'YAY we didn't die let's all go get ice-cream and beer!' We departed quickly so as to not start a fight with said idiots.

Desmond, now feeling less likely to turn inside out, walked with us and properly introduced us. "Hey, sorry about not talking during the plane ride but I really can't stand traveling long distances confined to one spot. It's like being thrown inside the trunk of a car."

"You've been stuffed in the trunk of a car?" I found this quite amusing and wanted to know more. "How bad is it really?"

"Er-...it was an expression I guess." he nervously rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Never been, so yeah I can't really say then, sorry." He gave a weak chuckle and smiled.

We left the airport with Desmond and Lucy; finally was comfortable again. Ezio, who was less than accustomed to such heat, bitched until we got to Jerusalem. "How do you live in such weather Altaïr? It's horrible! Why do we have to be here in the middle of summer? Couldn't we have brought Malik and Kadar out to Italy? This weather will dry my skin!"

"Ezio." my voice was cold and annoyed. "Shut up or I swear I will throw you into the ocean with lead tied to your ankles." I hid my face under the white hood, mumbling to myself. "Intolerant, ignorant fool." He took the hint and pouted with arms folded, looking away.

The peaceful landscape passed us by and I leaned my head against the glass. It returned to me. The emptiness tore at me; again. In everyone I met, it was there. Maria spoke to me with a nearly isolated tone. Leonardo showed it when he questioned why Maria visited him. And Lucy's eyes had a detached look to them as she cared for Desmond. Why was everything like this? Was no one truly pleased? I had no time to contemplate this; we had arrived.

We all got out of the van. Lucy, who had changed into a fitted white sleeveless shirt, shielded her eyes with her hand as she gazed at the magnificent city. "Where are we headed again? A map store right? Hey, Altaïr, we can probably pick up our two friends on the way. Of course, if that's alright."

Lucy was considerate to everyone and I admired that. "Yes. Where are they staying? I can maybe find a shortcut there." Before I knew it we were all free-running along the rooftops again. Lucy easily kept up with me as Desmond passed up Ezio and vice-versa. We reached the area where their friends stayed.

Without knocking, Lucy and Desmond opened the door to find a woman, still around our age, arguing with a young British man, who was the same. They stopped and stared for a second, smiling the girl ran over to give Lucy a hug. Her headphones bounced on her collarbone as her shoulder-length black hair became entangled with them. "Lucy! Desmond!" she cried while hugging Lucy. The girl looked up, "Who are these guys?"

"Yes," the Brit cut in. "Who are you people? Are you here for something? Well, come on, spit it out."

"Lucy invited us." Ezio chimed in. "We're on our way to see some old friends. Care to join us?"

"Uh-no. We have a lot of work to do and we can't lose too much time. So if if you'll please run along to your friend without us." His sarcasm was worse than mine.

"Shaun!" the girl had turned from Lucy to face him, scowling.

"What?"

"You're acting for the group again. Stop it." She turned to me and Ezio. "Sorry, we'd love to go; but we can't. I've got to run some diagnostics and Shaun's helping me. Maybe later?"

"Oh yes of course! Maybe when we aren't being chased by the whole bloody world!" Shaun obviously hated being distracted by us and continued to mumble under his breath. "Rebecca go run the tests please." The raven-haired girl frowned and returned to her work.

We had arrived at the map store just as Kadar was rushing out with a box of scrolls in his arms. "Altaïr! You've returned, and with reinforcements." he glanced at the party behind me. "You brought your brother, and who are your new friends?"

"Hi." Lucy smiled . "We hope you don't mind us here." She motioned to Desmond who stepped forward. "This is Desmond and I'm Lucy. Are you Malik?"

"No no I'm his brother Kadar." turning to me. "Let us go see Malik. He has been waiting for you. "He's inside. You'll have to forgive me. I need to deliver these maps to their collector." With that, he hurried off on his journey.

The bureau was clean with tiled floors and exotic pillows which surrounded a short, medium-sized table. Malik stood behind a large wooden desk with a new map laid out. He concentrated diligently on his work; tracing over the lines until he noticed our presence. Without looking up, Malik spoke slightly annoyed, "Altaïr, you brought more novices for me to train?"

I sighed; there was no way for me to impress him. So instead I played the same game in which I always lost. "No. They're just friends."

"Friends? I never knew you for the type to attract others."

"This is beside the point. We must discuss plans to protect the brotherhood. A woman has targeted me and we now believe she is in Acre. I don't know what she wants but she is most likely working for the Templars."

"You have no evidence of this? She confronted you, did she not?"

"Yes." I knew exactly where this was going. "She did directly talk to me."

"And she bore the Templar cross, right?"

I sighed again, "Yes."

"How do you know she targeted only you?" Malik stopped working on his map, set down his compass, and folded his arms.

"It was raining, I was distracted and alone, so yeah. She only targeted me. I should've killed her when I had the chance! I'm sorry that I'm an uncontrollable idiot!" I looked up from the ground, meeting his piercing black eyes.

Malik ran his hand through his raven hair. "You are such a novice." Each word dropped out slowly and sunk deeply into my mind.

Lucy stepped foreword and placed her hand on my back. Looking at Malik, "We're not novices when it comes to combat and gathering information. We can help you guys and take down these Templars."

Desmond and Ezio joined in, "We'll scour the city and we can report back later when we have adequate information on what we need to find." Malik nodded and they left.

I started for the door to join them when Malik stopped me. "No just wait until they return. Rest, prepare, cry in the corner, do whatever it is you do before a mission. Only do it quietly. I want you to stay here and look after the shop. I need to go into the market but when I return this building shouldn't be burned to the ground."

"Safety and peace brother Malik."

"Your presence here denies me both." He left without another word.

I was left alone again and could feel how Malik's annoyance tore at my emptiness even more. I crossed over into the neighboring room, laying down on the scattered pillows and rugs. My eyes grew heavy and sleep enveloped my mind. My body followed soon after.


End file.
